I think I'm gonna barf
by KTtheLuvAddict
Summary: Hanna has to exercise a thirteen year old girl. One-shot.


**Theres gonna be like hundreds of spelling mistakes in this because my spellcheck isnt working for some reason, so I'm sorry for that. But, I felt like I should upload this because frankly, unless the comic gets updated again, I wont be writting anymore Hanna fics. :( So, cheers to an amazing story that got cut short on a painful cliff hanger. **

**Characters belong to Tessa Stone **

Hanna stared determindly at the small body laying across his feet. Dropping to his knees, he rolled the seemingly dead figure over so he could examine the face. It was a girl, maybe thirteen. Her curly brown hair was pulled away from her face in a tight ponytail and tendrils of something black and inky dripped out of her mouth and dissapeared into the floor.

Hanna uncapped his marker and began to draw all over the childs face.

"Whats it he's doing?" A man standing nervously by the door asked.

"I belive it's called a _Rite_." I said, offhandedly.

"Your positive he's a proffensional?" A woman asked, coming in to the room. Her mascara was smeared down her cheeks in thick black crusts. It was obvious she had been crying her eyes out. I nodded to her and gave a small smile that I hoped was reasurring.

"Come on, baby." We heard Hanna Mutter. "Come out and play." Hanna's shoulders were shaking uncontrolably.

"Can it hear him?" The woman asked, rubbing at her eye with the back of her hand.

"I dont know, ma'am." I said quietly. "each demon is unique. Depending on what class the demon is that has posessed your daughter, it could come out of her and kill us all." I said. I heard a small intake of breath and turned to see two pairs of eyes staring at me horrified. I realized what I had just said. "I doubt it's one of _those_ demons." I said hastily.

Suddenly a strange groaning sound filled the room. It was obviously human, but it seemed to echo through the entire house. The decorations on the walls clattered and the floor seemed to shake. The man quickly grabbed his wife with one arm and the door jam with the other. Hanna was oblivious to it all. I could hear him chanting in some foreign laungauge over the groaning. The girl on the floor began to thrash and kick. I watched as Hanna's slim hand came down over one of her legs and the other grabbed her chest near her collar bone. he held her down as best as he could until she stopped thrashing. I moved around carefully, trying to get closer to Hanna. But what I saw when I came close stopped me in my tracks. The black ink like substance no longer dripped from her mouth but seemed to erupt out of her throat like a dam had been broken. It covered hanna all the way up to his chest, but he didnt seem to notice.

"Thats it," He muttered. "Come on out."

Out of no where, the black goo seemed to turn to tenticals, they wrapped around Hanna's wrist and to my horror, he didnt try to fight them. They guided him to the girls mouth. Pulling him like a dog on a leash, they slid his hand into her mouth and down her throat. You could just make out the press of Hanna's knuckles under her skin. If I could eat, I was sure I would have been tossing up the last few meals I consumed at the horrifying sight.

I heard Hanna grunt and then saw his knuckles ripple as if he was making a fist. Pulling quickly, he dislodged his hand. Whatever was in his hand was putting up a fight. Hanna's grip seemed enough to hold it, but his fist jerked back and forth as if it was being yanked by and invisable cord.

The girl sputtered and gasped and I looked around in astonishment to see that the black ink was gone and the pink shag rug underneath her was spotless. Her hands flew to her face and she clutched at it.

"It burns!" She shrieked. "My face burns!" Moving quickly, Hanna pryed her hands away and whiped out a rag from his back poket. He rubbed at her face with it until all the strange markings he had drawn were gone. The girl sighed and her head lolled with exaustion. Hanna caught her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake.

"Not yet, Britta. I have some things to tell you and your parents." He said. I was surprised at the calmness and also the firmness in his voice. It was rare for Hanna to be so in control. The teenage girl nodded and alowed Hanna to help her stand.

Taking her by the hand, he led her to the doorway where her mother had begun sobbing again.

"Mrs. Flasky, your daughter is safe now. But Keep an eye on her. Whatever put the demon in her might still be hanging around. Don't let her outside for a few days, and keep her away from sunlight. Her eyes are going to be kinda of sensitive for a while. Oh, and dont feed or let her drink anything with Corriander in it." Hanna said all this with a certain but tired sounding manner. "If you have anymore problems, just call me, ok?" The Flasky's, all three, nodded solemnly at Hanna before each shook his hand. Britta Flasky gave Hanna a quick hug and I heard amuffled "Thank you, Mr. Cross" vibrate through his sweater. Mr. Flasky slipped Hanna a check and then we were being shuffled down the stairs and out the door. Before our feet had even fully met with the front stoop, the door of the Flasky's townhouse was being slammed shut behind us.

"Well, that was fun!" Hanna said, looking up at me with a grin. It was only then that I saw he was still holding the demon in his right fist. White light peeked through his knuckles and a soft humming was eminating from his closed hand.

"Guess I got me a suveneir!" He laughed. Then, to my surprise, he tossed the demon like a baseball into the street.

"Hanna! What are you-" I gasped, but the demon was suddenly run over by a passing car. A low fizzing sound was all that was left.

"It's not really dead, you know." Hanna said wistfully. "You can't kill it. It's probably back in hell now, waiting for it's next assignment."

I gave him a look and he burst out laughing.

"Man, the Flaskys are weirdos." He said when he finished giggling. "Did you see the posters in that girls room?" I nodded.

"That was probably the first time I have ever done a rite while being stared at by hundreds of Justin Biebers."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Chalking that one up, Marco!" Hanna shouted, pointing at my smile. "You now have Conrad beat by ten. That dudes gotta pick up the pace!"

"Hanna, I bet Conrad smiles more then we know. He just does it when we arent around."

"Oh, you mean like when he's with Toni?" Hanna asked, a sugestive grin playing on his lips. I shrugged before he could say anything else. Lord knows where Hanna's mind could go.

"Billy, you want some ice cream?" Hanna said, knowing full well that he was basically asking if I wanted to watch him eat ice cream. I shrugged for what felt like the hundreth time and followed Hanna down the Fresky's front steps and down the street.


End file.
